


shining like the stars: another side story

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron - Shining Like the Stars [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: A smutty side-story forshining like the stars.By the time Shiro peeled down Lance's flight suit, Lance thought for sure he was going to lose it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unoriginal title is unoriginal. continuing my storied tradition of producing mindless smut during the super bowl. enjoy!

By the time Shiro peeled down Lance's flight suit, Lance thought for sure he was going to lose it. He wasn't certain how he had held out as long as he had, his body trembling under Shiro's calm, sure hands; the outer pieces of his Paladin armor cast to the floor around the flight chair. "Hey, hey," Shiro soothed as Lance let out a low, keening whine, his skin slick with sweat, back arched away from the chair, his fingers scrabbling at the flight controls for something to _hold_ as Shiro pulled his flight suit down the rest of the way.

Okay, so his heat came early this time. _Really_ early. Shiro growled when the tough, tight material gave him trouble coming down over Lance's hips, and Lance closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the flight chair as Shiro got his hand down in there and felt how wet he was. His heat shouldn't have come for at least another full _month_ , he only cycled every few months, but because Keith's heats were a mess they seemed to be impacting Lance's, and Lance couldn't think of anything else but Shiro's hand down the back of his flight suit and dragging his fingers through the slick that had pooled between his skin and the dense material.

"You're _sopping_ ," Shiro said into Lance's ear, and Lance whined, squinted his eyes open in the dim cockpit to see Shiro still in his full Paladin armor, a wicked glint in his eyes. His face had gone a deep red behind his scar, and Lance knew he had to be almost overwhelmed by the scent of him. He was going to send his alpha into a rut, and, he was okay with that. _More_ than okay. "Absolutely filthy," Shiro whispered, and pushed his fingers down Lance's crack, toward the source of the moisture.

Lance curled up and scrabbled for purchase on Shiro's armor, trying to find a place to hook his fingers, to hold on to something as both of Shiro's hands swept over his ass, gripping him firmly. Shiro tilted his head against Lance's, the brush of his forehead against Lance's cheek, his breath hot along the line of Lance's throat. "S-Shiro," Lance gasped as Shiro's fingers circled his hole and dipped inside, wet and slick and waiting for him, ready for so much more than a few fingers. He keened again, his arms going over Shiro's shoulders, chest pressing to the armor and unable to string a coherent sentence together, never mind the thought that Shiro needed to be out of his armor, and naked, and between his legs _right now-_

There was a solid thump from behind them, and Lance would have disregarded it completely except Shiro put one hand on the back of the flight chair and disengaged, pushing himself up and away from Lance and Lance whined pitifully at his loss. "It's all good," Keith's voice said from behind them, and Lance distantly remembered Keith, Keith his boyfriend, Keith the half-Galra, Keith the also-omega. "Whoa, Shiro, you okay?"

Lance squinted up and realized that Shiro was growling somewhat, staring at Keith, and Lance grinned stupidly. Shiro _was_ in rut, he was possessive of his omega, he was going to _mate_ Lance here, _here_ _–_ he wiggled and slid down the flight chair a little, attempting to spread his legs only to realize that he was still tangled up a bit in his flight suit.

"Keith," Shiro said, his voice gravelly but level. After a moment, chest heaving, Shiro seemed to recall Keith's place in their relationship and he held out his arm. Keith came over to him, slipped under his arm and kissed him tenderly, then glanced down at Lance.

"Damn, he's already wrecked," Keith said, and popped the latch on the side of Shiro's chest armor. "Imagine how debauched he's gonna look all fucked out on your cock."

Lance _really_ liked the sound of that. His legs were still tangled in his flight suit though, and he tugged at it impatiently while Keith helped Shiro pull off his Paladin armor. Finally, finally he kicked free of the remainder of his clothing and he slumped on the flight chair, legs spread, one hand on his cock, bright red and painful. He rubbed his fingers over the head, spreading the drool of precum over its too-sensitive tip, and moaned.

A rough hand caught his jaw and Lance squalled, tried to wrest his face away but then it was Keith, right there, his mouth hot and ready, covering Lance's own. Lance mewled into his mouth, opening easily, allowing Keith's tongue entrance to probe deep. He wrapped his arms over Keith's shoulders and arched up into Keith, his cock bobbing back against his belly and wanting desperately to be touched. "God, you're so dirty," Keith murmured, running his gloved hands down Lance's torso, rubbing his thumbs over the bruised peaks of his nipples. "I've never seen you like this, Lance, your last heat wasn't nearly this intense."

Lance was too awash in sensations to process what Keith was saying. Keith's mouth had traveled down from Lance's mouth to follow the curve of his jaw, down the strong line of his throat, to whisper over the scarred skin on his shoulder where Keith had claimed him, all those months ago. Lance moaned and moaned as Keith pressed the palm of his hand over the head of Lance's cock, pushing it back and watching as Lance ground his hips up against the pressure.

"Keith," Shiro said, and rested his hands on Keith's hips. He scented down the side of Keith's head, until he nuzzled at where the flight suit ended just under Keith's jaw line. "I think you're wearing too many clothes, Keith," Shiro murmured, his voice silky now, the earlier growl just an echo. His hands trailed up Keith's sides, fingertips drumming along the heavy armor.

Keith tilted his head away, smirking as Shiro nipped at his neck through the tough flight suit. "I think maybe you ought to pay attention to Lance," he said, and put his hand on Shiro's face and shoved him off. Shiro took a step back, and for a moment there was hurt at the rejection, but then the fact that Lance was sprawled out in the flight chair, legs spread as far as he could and one hand pumping his cock rapidly, angling for that first orgasm to speed things along. Shiro completely forgot about Keith.

Lance opened his mouth eagerly for Shiro's as soon as he sensed Shiro near. He was panting openly now, his hand moving rapidly on his cock and wetness sliding down his inner thighs. He really couldn't think of much else but Shiro at the moment, and when Shiro urged him up off the seat Lance went willingly into his arms.

It was amazing to think that this was _Shiro_ holding him, his mouth hot on Lance's skin, broad hands gripping his ass and spreading his cheeks, their chests crushed together as Lance ground up on him, his leaking cock leaving slick trails across Shiro's skin. "Kneel on the seat," Shiro rumbled into his ear and Lance almost tripped himself to comply, climbing up on the flight chair and kneeling, jutting his ass out and bracing his hands on the back of the seat.

Shiro flattened his body against Lance's, his mouth kissing hot fire up Lance's spine. He shivered and moaned again, as Shiro's right hand swept up his chest and then to his throat, tilting Lance's head back just so and holding him there. Lance whined and wriggled his hips as Shiro mouthed the scarred over bite mark on the back of Lance's neck. "You're mine," he said, fitting his teeth into the grooves of the healed wound. "My _mate._ "

"Yours," Lance panted, eyes squeezed closed. "Yours, Shiro, I'm yours, _please_ -" He gasped as a gloved hand covered his on the back of the seat and his eyes flew open to look up at Keith, who was standing behind the flight chair and watching. "Keith," Lance said, fingers curling into the back of the seat as Shiro's mouth dipped lower, kissing back down the way he'd come. "Keith, _Keith-_ "

Keith was still wearing his Paladin armor, he didn't look like he had any intentions of taking it off. "What do you want, you dirty boy," Keith murmured, cupping Lance's chin with one hand and rubbing his thumb across Lance's lower lip, and oh, _oh_ that was doing more for Lance than he wanted to admit. Lance shuddered and moaned and opened his mouth for Keith, sucking his fingers in.

It wasn't as good as a cock; but Lance wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to suck on _something_ while Shiro's fingers were inside him now, squishing through the slick leaking from him and finding that spot deep inside that set him completely aflame. He ground back against Shiro's hand and Shiro rumbled appreciatively, cupping Lance's balls with the hand that wasn't currently fucking into him.

Shiro pulled his fingers free and ran them up Lance's side, drenched in his slick. He was so wet it was oozing down his legs now, and his breathing picked up as he felt Shiro's cock drag up the inside of his thigh, pressing against the meat of his ass. Lance almost gagged himself on Keith's fingers, so Keith pulled his fingers free from Lance's mouth and held his face in both hands, watching with a pleased expression as Lance started to come apart under Shiro.

Lance keened again, gasping Shiro's voice as he felt him slide in, firm and solid in one single thrust. He was wet all right but Shiros cock reached deep, reached deeper even than Keith's and that single strong thrust left Lance coming hard, his cock loose and spurting a pattern of milky white fluid on the seat below.

"Wreck him," Keith told Shiro, but Lance wasn't even sure that Shiro heard him. He was doubled over Lance's back, both his hands clasped firm to Lance's hips, and already thrusting hard, setting an ancient rhythm as he pounded in deep.

At this point Lance was too far gone to make sense of most things, Keith in front of him, hands on his face and brushing through his hair and occasionally cover his mouth, Shiro's hands first on his sides then shifting up to pull his arms back and hold him upright with both his arms twisted back, their bodies sliding and slamming together and making the most obscene squishing noises this cockpit had ever heard, probably. Lance sobbed loudly each time Shiro's cock slid past his prostate, but it never really hit it head on.

"Knot me," he gasped, and Shiro released one wrist to grab Lance by the back the of the neck. Lance flailed his free hand back to the back of the flight chair, he curled his fingers there and held on tight as Shiro slammed his entire length in and held it there, his cock pulsing and growing inside Lance.

He'd taken Shiro's knot before; a couple times now. But never on his heat, and it had never felt like _this,_ like Lance was so hot he was burning up from the inside, that his entire body was aflame everywhere Shiro was touching him, inside and out; and as that knot bulged and grew and locked them together Lance's eyes rolled back in his head and he almost passed out from the pleasure.

Shiro's teeth on the back of his neck dragged him back from that abyss, he felt the razor-sharp pain of broken skin and then Shiro's tongue licking over the wounded flesh. His belly was full of Shiro's seed, and he was plugged up tight with his knot, and Lance lost that frantic edge that had been on the edge of his breath since they landed, since his heat began in the middle of the battle. He leaned forward, gripping the back of the flight chair with both hands and panting loudly.

"Keith," Shiro said, a little strangled, as Keith reached over Lance's head and touched Shiro's face with the same tenderness he'd touched Lance's. "Don't you want to..." Shiro didn't finish that thought, probably couldn't, he was in a rut and had one of his mates on his dick right now.

"One of us has to remain presentable," Keith said matter-of-factly, looking down at Lance with a hungry expression. "It just means I get first go at him when we get back to the castle."

Lance pushed himself back against Shiro's knot, and groaned excitedly.


End file.
